The disclosed subject matter is directed to a vehicle storage container, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter is directed to methods and apparatus for enhancing storage capacities in vehicles, and facilitating insertion and/or assembly of storage containers within vehicles.
Spaces can be provided in an interior compartment of a vehicle for the purpose of storing or otherwise housing various articles, such as money (including change), writing instruments, documents, cleaning supplies, glasses, gum, etc. Some related art storage spaces include compartments that provide the ability to shield or otherwise enclose stored articles, while also allowing vehicular passengers access or limited access to the stored articles. Shielding or otherwise enclosing articles may be beneficial for various reasons, such as to control the location of the stored articles, which would otherwise be subject to movement within the interior of the vehicle based on the vehicle's motion.